VGCW/2015-07-17
__TOC__ “Robo” ⅔ Falls Match Matchup Winner Other Plot Poison got into an argument with her recolor backstage. The two agreed to settle their "differences" once and for all with an "I Quit" match at Breakdown 06. “Rocketing Skull Fist” Triple Threat Tables Match Matchup Winner Other Plot GLaDOS called Cate Archer into the GM's office. GLaDOS was genuinely impressed that Cate was able to sneak in her rematch clause, and that she also removed to clause from the contract so no one can use it again. Cate was fine with this turn of events since she mostly just wanted to make sure Jade didn't close out the season as champ. Rydia however was apparently eavesdropping, as she promised that Cate wouldn't still be champ by the end of the season either. Sheena Fujibayashi confronted Lucina backstage about their match at Breakdown. Sheena had found out about Lucina's weird scheme from Shantae. Lucina told Sheena that their match would be a 20 minute Iron Woman match, a recreation of Lucina's EDBW Women's Championship defense against Kerrigan that caused her to get called up to the big leagues. Sheena wondered what would have changed if she had been the one who Lucina faced in that match. But Lucina told her not to ask what would have changed, but instead if anything would have changed. “Kitchen Knife’s Edge” Match Matchup Winner Plot Ema Skye and Lynne had a conversation about the advanced, scientific ghost-busting equipment that Ema has acquired. Lynne was not convinced that any of it would work. Ema snapped back, telling Lynne that these were not "toys" when the Shadow Lady ran in and assaulted Ema. Ema tried to fight back but ended up getting KO'd with a kick to the face. The Shadow Lady turned her attention to Lynne now. Lynne asked if Ema's toys had worked and the Shadow Lady answer that question by beating Lynne up as well. The Shadow Lady then went after Maya Fey who had began to channel Chun-Li again. Maya-Li called to Decapre to rescue her. While Decapre was able to keep the Shadow Lady away from Maya, the Shadow Lady managed to again escape and even claimed that she had regained some sort of forgotten power. “Mirror” Match Matchup Winner Results Kitana continues to climb the challenge tower. One step closer to a rematch with her mother. Plot Franziska Von Karma pondered her case against GLaDOS. She knew her case against her was airtight, but was troubled by how to deal with the threat of Deadly-Neurotoxin™ that GLaDOS threatened to unleash. She wondered what her old rival Phoenix Wright would do in this situation, and decide that she needed to go forward with this. Gurl Co-Op #1 Contenders Tag Team Match Matchup Winner Results Jet Set Radio will face RPGenie for the Gurl Co-Op Championship at Breakdown 06 Plot Wright Anything Agency, Lynne and Chun-Li finalized their plans for defeating the Shadow Lady. Ema Skye and Lynne will need to defeat and restrain her so that Maya Fey can exorcise the spirit and get Chun-Li back in her body. Breakdown 06 will be their last chance to do this. The Ringside Reporter interviewed Jet Set Radio about their hotly anticipated Gurl Co-Op Championship match against RPGenie. The Reporter asked Cube if she was afraid to go into the ring against both Shantae and Terra Branford, but Cube thought knowing of it as her partner, Gum, beat Terra in a solo match. Sindel came out into the ring once again to demand a challenger. This time she was met by fan favorite Tina Armstrong. Tina and Sindel traded insults for a few minutes before Sindel declared it was time to end this... Casualette Championship Match Matchup Winner Results Tina Armstrong is now Casualette Champion. Plot Tina Armstrong stand triumphant. Chat cheers on as Sindel's reign of terror had finally been ended. However during all this fanfare Sindel had begun to laugh to herself. She was finally ride of the Casualette Championship belt, meaning she would be free to pursue her true goal.